The Beginning of Forever
by Foreverbeautiful-Luv
Summary: After the last book in the Hush, Hush saga, what happens with Patch and Nora? Is their love strong enough to last forever? Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Patch's pov:

She is gone.

I breathe out, my life is over. There are bodies crumpled everywhere and the tears feel hot in my eyes but I don't let them fall. I have to find her, wherever she is out there. I left her, I tell myself. I was in hell, if I'd come quicker she would be here now.

I kick aside the bodies of Nephilim and fallen angels, all dead. She has to be here somewhere.

And then I hear her voice, soft and quiet and sweet in the still air. "Patch?" Then I remember the first time I ever saw her, the first time I caught a glance at her knowing that she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on and I'd wanted her.

When I turn, I see the red of her hair and the brightness of her eyes. She locks eyes with me and all I can feel is the deliverance from heaven, that she is here. She is safe and... she is mine.

Then she is running to me, into my embrace. She digs her fingers into my shirt and breathes into my face, burying herself there and I can't complain. All I want is her. She is murmuring words to herself, afraid I am not real. "Let this be real. Let this be you. Don't let me go. Don't ever let me go." She is crying now and all I do is hold her, I want to feel her as she feels me, more than anything. But I won't if it means to be able to hold her in my arms and love her. "I fought Dante. I killed him. But I couldn't save Scott. He's dead. Devilcraft is gone, but I failed Scott."

I murmur words softly into her ear and my hands shake as I hold her, afraid she is going to leave me if I don't stop touching her, holding her. I guided her to sit beside me on the stone bench in the cemetary but I don';t release her, I have to touch her as long as I can. I am afraid that she will fade away from me like sand through my fingertips. She doesn't let me go either, tears are in my eyes as well, making them burn.

"I saw Rixon," she blurted.

"He's dead," I say, right out. Bluntly. "So are the rest of them. Dante released us from hell, but not before taking oathes of loyalty and injecting us with a devilcraft prototype. We left hell with it swimming through our veins, our lifeblood. When you destroyed devilcraft, every fallen angel being sustained by it died."

She looked at me as if she were frightened I would disappear and I thought the same of her, only wanting to hold her more. "How did you survive?"

"I didn't swear an oathe to Dante, and I didn't let him inject me with Devilcraft. I possessed Rixon just long enough to escape hell. I didn't trust Dante or devilcraft. I trusted you to finish them both off."

"Oh, Patch," her voice trembled and I just held her. "I saw your motorcycle. You never came back I thought- When I didn't save your feather-" She snuggled closer to me, sobbing into my chest and breathing me in. I cradled her against my chest. _Angel._ I whispered to her in my mind. _I'm right here. We're together. It's over, and we have eachother._

She dried her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt and pushed onto her knees and straddled my hips. Combing her fingers through my hair, drawing me closer to her. "I want to be with you," she said. "I need you close, Patch. I need all of you," she whispered. And then she was kissing me, frantic and bold and, her mouth crushing mine frantic and forceful. My hands tightened on around her back and I pulled her in, needing her closer than ever before. I kissed her needy and hungry.

"I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep next to you each night," I told her. My voice was gravelly when I spoke. "I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you- every kiss, every touch, every thought, they all belong to you. I'll make you happy. Every day, I'll make you happy." I pulled a ring out of my pocket. The silver glinted in the sun. "I found this shortly after I was banished from the heavens. I kept it to remind myself of how endless my sentence was, how eternal one choice can be. I've kept it a long time. I want you to have it. You broke my suffering. You've given me a new eternity. Be my girl, Nora. Be my everything."

She bit her lip, I could tell she was trying to not smile so wide. "Patch?"

I scraped the rough edge of the ring on my palm and raised a thin trail of blood. "I swear to you Nora Grey, on this day, from now and forever, to give myself to you. I am yours. My love, my body, my soul- I place in your possession and protection," I held the ring out to her, to bing the promice.

"Patch," she whispered my name.

"If I fail my covenant, my own misery and regret will be my endless punishment." My eyes bore into hers, sincerity and love was all that was left of me. _But I won't fail, angel. I won't fail you._

She accepted the ring and sliced the pencil like marking on the inside of her wrist and touched it to the palm of my hand. "I swear to you, Patch, to take your love and cherish. And in return, to give you my body and my heart- everything I possess, I give to you. I am yours. Wholly and completely. Love me. Protect me. Fulfill me. And I promice to do the same."

I pushed the ring onto her finger and jumped backward. I felt. My hand tingled where I had touched her. "My body," I said lowly. "My hand is-"

My eyes locked with hers, confused. "My hand is tingling where you mixed our blood."

"You feel it," she said, almost sounding scared. Like someone was tricking her.

I could feel her. I let out a sound between a laugh and a groan and cried out, "I feel you." My hands roved up her arms, I hasttily explored her skin, afraid that this was some trick, that in a moment I wouldn't feel this. I caught her face and I kissed her hard, shuddering in the pleasure.

I scooped her up in my arms," I murmurred. Everything seemed tom blaze with my desire. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her head in the curve of my shoulder. I could feel her...

We were going to be together.

And it would start with forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora's pov:

He takes me home.

His home is my home now.

His lips brush my neck and I let out a sigh of pleasure and he whispred, looking into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and kiss him on the lips, softly at first, but then more greedy and he's leading me up the stairs into his bedroom and hooking his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans. I am greedy when he touches me and I don't want him to ever let me go. I push against him for more and more and he does the same, slowly slipping his hand up my shirt and he looks me in the eyes as if he were nervous, as if to ask me to go on and I nod for him to go ahead and he does. Pulling my shirt up, over my head and then somehow his is off too and all I can do is touch his broad shoulders where he has strong pec and I see how beautiful he is.

He slips the bra strap down my shoulder and looks at me as if wondering if I will slap him away but I press for him to on.

And he does, unhooking the back of my bra and kissing me, from my neck down and running his fingers everywhere and I do the same. His jeans are gone and mine are too until all that's left between us is our skin and all I want is for him to touch me and to be touched by him.

I kiss his bare shoulders and run my hands down his chest where all of his stong muscles are and I feel him tighten and I look up into his eyes as if in wonder of him. "Are you sure?" He asks again and instead of nodding I answer by pressing my lips to his and he brushes my hair aside and he kisses my neck, over and over again and all I want is to be held and touched ion every possible way by him.

"I love you," I breathe against him and he brushes his lips over my neck and trails his fingers down my body, caressing my back and my shoulders.

I am on top of him on the bed as I kiss him and breathe him in. He is stronger than me but he doesn't force me to do anything. When I bite his lip softly, he lets out a groan and pulls me closer. _Angel, _he whispers in my mind.

_I love you, _I tell him soothingly.

He pushes more into me and I gasp softly, my fingers are tightening on his arms. I breathe out a loud sigh of pleasure. And she fell into his reassuring arms.

Patch's pov:

She is asleep in my arms now and I am greedy now that I can touch her and feel her. I kiss her shoulder blades and her neck and I run my hands over her body and wrap my arms around her. "I love you, Angel," I whisper to her.

I watch her sleep through the night and every so often I kiss her softly behind the ear or her shoulders. I love her and I am never going to let her go.


End file.
